vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
D (twin)
D''' also known as '''Twin D (双ー'"D"') appears in VHD volume 13, also known as Twin-Shadowed Knight. Twin D is a dhampir, half vampire, half man who was kept in the facility where he was experimented on by the Sacred Ancestor. In almost every book it is noted that D has superior strength, skills and knowledge in comparison to other dhampirs. It is hinted that this is because he has some special connection to the Sacred Ancestor (it is generally regarded that D is his son, this has never been explicitly stated) and all this applies to the Twin D. Appearance Mirroring D in every way: D's looks are described as unrivaled, so much so that even men find him gorgeous, and women swoon. In the first book he is described as wearing a wide brimmed traveler's hat, a faded black long coat, wearing a blue pendant and a combat utility belt. It's also noted that he carries a curved longsword strapped on his back. He's described as being a youth between 17-18 years with a powerful frame and a low voice. He has thick masculine eyebrows, a smooth bridge of a nose and long, thin and cold eyes that are quite clear. His lips were also described as being tightly drawn and his hair color is black. When D drinks his blood or is motivated enough he can instantly transform into a full vampire. During this time a complete change goes over him. His once steel willed reserved eyes go from dark to a blood red shining a red light which covers him and everything around him in vermilion, blazing with unyielding explosion of emotion and an even stronger will. Before he could be thought of as human, but once this change over takes him he is easily recognized as a supremely powerful Noble. Personality He is the opposite of D in most fashions of his personality. He is ruthless and much more willing to resort to violence that is very over the top such as severing the head and dangling it on his sword as he continues his assault using sword play with the head still dangling from it. The head in question was a person Mia Simon knew well, which he did explicitly to rattle her for no real reason causing her to pass out. He has no sense of going easier on the innocent if they oppose his goals at the time and many times even if it has no purpose at all. While this is the darker side of his personality, he is much more given to complement and show emotions like any other person would, not hiding any affection he feels toward anyone. This he displays again toward Mia to the point she begins to become confused about which D cares for her more. He is also given to get digs in on his brother like trying to make him jealous of Mia's growing affection for him. At first it seems this D shares with his brother the same thoughts against their Father, the Sacred Ancestor, but he later reveals to have a much more aligned feeling toward wanting to rule the Nobility as his father once did. He like D is an honorable warrior and will stick to his agreements to a fault with out breaking them. He is willing to bend them or find loop holes though much like his brother if need be. Many times on the journey he ends up teaming up with his brother and their skills are that of working together like they have known each other their whole lives, as true twin brothers. He refers to D as himself and D does the same. Left Hand seems to agree for the most part but does notice some differences that makes him wonder. He believes that D and he could rule the Nobility together if he would agree to it and the two would probably have become very close if not for that separating ultimate goal. He has no ill will toward D otherwise and has come to his aid many times on the journey much like D has returned in favor. The driving force of his life is to rule the Nobility which ends his relations with D and brings his own downfall. Whether this is just due to programming, greed and lust for power, or just his way is not clear. D:“There’s something I want to ask you,” *he said to the voice.* “When you say ‘you,’ is that singular or plural? Don’t you mean ‘you two’?”' "My only success was you alone."<<<Sacred Ancestor>>> D:“Great!*thumping his chest. His eyes held a ghastly tinge that hadn’t been seen until now* So it’s just me? In that case, that other me is in the way Origin D was originally a conjoined twin, with an identical brother who is also simply named D (referred to by the narrator as “'Fake D'”), who, while just as strong as the “real” D, is the complete opposite of the D’s personality, being both cruel and given to humor, and ultimately the two become enemies. The pair were born in the Sacred Ancestors research facility deep beneath the village of Sedoc, where many Noble/Human hybrid experiments occurred. Sometime in the past, the “real” D was given the Countenanced Carbuncle, and left the facility and believed to have destroyed it, whilst his brother was confined by the Sacred Ancestor. Little else is known about D''', where he is going and who/what he is searching for. He rarely converses with anyone except those who hire him to destroy vampires, and even then he says only what is necessary. '''D has never shown overt affection towards anyone, vampire or human. The most that others can hope to expect from would be a smile, but it is generally accepted that this is a rare thing for the motionless hunter to do. Although D's exact age is never revealed he knew to be at least 5,000 thousand years old, as stated when escorting Byron Balazs, the group arrives at an ancient Noble Air terminal where the facility A.I. says that it was told of D by the Sacred Ancestor when he visited five millennia ago. But there are also hints that he may actually be much older, such as in the case of Dr. Gretchen using an attack that was used on the Sacred Ancestor 10,000 years ago. Once she used it on D he seemed to recall it, giving the true question of his age and shocking Dr. Gretchen. In the novels Tyrant's Stars 1-2, the character Kima reveals he was in service to D, referring to him as "Lord D", which suggests he may have had others in service to him at one point and may have held domain of his own like so many Nobility. This predates his time with Left Hand as he attests. It also suggests there may be much more to his true origins as well. This is further corroborated with Gilzen, who also remembers this from ten thousand years ago. 'Connection to the Sacred Ancestor' Throughout the story, it is strongly hinted that his father may have been Dracula, or the Sacred Ancestor as he is known among vampires. As the oldest and most powerful of Nobles, this would explain D's superior strength and skills, as well as his intimate knowledge of the Nobility. This is due to the Sacred Ancestor attempting to create the perfect Noble /Human hybrid, in an attempt to stave off the extinction of the vampire race once their natural decline began. He is recognized to look very much like the Sacred Ancestor so much so some come to think he may be him. In the novel "Dark Road", the character Lord Rocambole is rumored to be the crazed bastard son of the sacred ancestor, which if true, would also make him D's and Twin D's half brother. 'D's Song' A song that only a chosen few among the Nobility have ever been allowed to hear, at the Sacred Ancestor's mansion. D himself recites the lyrics to Madame Laurencin as she's strolling across the sky, leaving her stunned. The song may refer to Twin D as well. 'Biography' He is D's self absorbed twin. He's always mesmerized by his own image, in the mirror. He's programmed to return mastery of the world to the Nobility. By his account, he was born along with D in the facility at the bottom of the great subsidence, where they grew in the same woman's womb under the exact same conditions. Apparently their backs were joined in a special fashion, so they were plucked from their mother's womb and cut apart. He created the great subsidence while preparing the facility to go into operation. He doesn't seem to be very good at rock-paper-scissors, but he honors his agreements. The launcher concealed in his sleeve shoots a thousandth-of-a-micron-thin, nigh-invisible steel wire. While he has clothes that look like D's, they're made of a material that is self-repairing. Aiming to be the Sacred Ancestor's successor, he has a showdown with D in Muma but loses after failing to take D's left hand into account. He and D sort of take on a 'brother's in arms" pact by the end of the novel. 'Powers and Abilities' * His powers and abilities mirror D in every way minus the Countenanced Carbuncle. 'Weakness' * Sunlight Sickness * Burial * Blood Lust 'Equipment' * Blue Pendant * Wooden Needles * Self Repairing Clothes * Launcher * Longsword *Condensed Nutritional Supplements 'Transportation' * Cyborg Horse-''' Common out on the frontier D uses them as transportation. His '''equestrian skill with them is supernatural abilities to accomplish seemingly impossible feats. Twin D's are chestnut, while D's is usually white. 'The Sacred Ancestor's Direct Bloodline' Beside the Sacred Ancestor and D's Mother it is a list of his Direct Family Bloodline. Trivia *Twin D is Hideyuki Kikuchi's take on a live action version of D and can be considered every bit as real as his Brother. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dhampirs